The New Chronicles of Yugioh
by Dark SpellMaster
Summary: Yugi Mutou's legend is about to unfold, without Atem he's not sure what his future holds. Problem is the future has plans for him, and it's not going to sit around and wait till he's ready for it. R&R (Some shipping but not what you would expect.)
1. Duel 0: Egyptian Nights, preview

Yugiou was written and created by Kazuki Takahashi. It's licensed by Viz LLC, and Shonen Jump under Kanakashi(sp?) publishing who owns the right to Weekly Shonen Jump. All new characters are my creations and if you want to use them please ask me. Thank you.

AN: I had another story up but I realized it needs work and to understand that story you have to start at the beginning of all this. So without further adieu, may I present to you

**The New Chronicles of Yugiou.

* * *

**

Duel 0: Egyptian Nights

Egypt. Exactly two months after the fateful duel between Yuugi and Pharaoh Atem in the dead of night an excavation team has finally broken through to the remains of the underground temple where the doors to the afterlife lay closed for all eternity. The work men, some in dress native to their home land, others in western jeans and shirts, move rubble from the hole in the earth where the items have fallen.

The men seem nervous; their eyes dart from side to side as if trying to see a hidden enemy in the shadows. Standing near the back of the workers, a man with brown hair and glasses reads over a chart. His brown eyes linger on photos that were taken days before and he tries to identify the images. He moves his fingers over the words again and again, and scowls.

"This makes no sense," the man huffs to his translator, and plays with a button on his polo shirt. "Why is it that we haven't found anything?"

"Professor Bricken's these things take time, and we are doing this illegally. Were we given proper authority we wouldn't have need to dig in the middle of the night. It is going far faster then I expected. The men have made such head way." The interpreter stated and scratched his gray beard.

Bricken cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses, "Well that might be your feeling, Abasi, but I do not share your enthusiasm."

"Why?" Abasi asked and Bricken snorted.

"The man that's paying for this, all of it, has made it clear that if we don't find the items by tonight he may just bury us all here to join this Pharaoh that he's lusting after."

"Mr. Drakon," Abasi said slowly forming each syllable of the man's name. "He is a strange one in your country?"

Brickens slapped the notebook shut. "You could say that. He's quite an enigma. He never really explained to me why he wanted to dig up this place. But when he told me that I would have the chance to become better known then Hawkins, and might put that old goat in his grave with this discovery, I jumped at the chance."

"Sir Sir!" a worker rushed over suddenly, waving his hands wildly, sweat pouring from his face. He bended forward and cupped his knees with his hands to catch his breath.

"Jahi, what is it?" Abasi asked in his native Arabic. The man coughed and panted then spoke slowly.

"We found something sir. A pit, a large pit. Come see!"

"What is it?" asked Brickens who could tell by the way the man was waving animatedly that something important had happened. "Was there a collapse?"

"No, no, they found a pit sir." Abasi assured him and clasped him on the shoulder pulling him slightly. "Come we should follow him. Jahi will lead the way."

Brickens nodded and followed them. He had been canvassing the underground temple for the longest time, in hopes of discovering some clue to the true nature of the place. Images on the wall were unusual hieroglyphics of monsters at all stages of maturity and size. Some were beautiful creatures, with wings of angels; others were demonic creatures that looked more at home in hell then inside a sacred temple. Eyes narrowed, and chin tucked to his chest, Brickens followed the two Egyptian men to the far end of the temple. He stopped dead when he saw the large pit that split the floor. Ropes had been hung down and he barely made out the light of some of the men brave enough to venture down into the darkness.

Something seized his chest as he looked down into the shadows. Something heavy and oppressive squeezed at his lungs, so hard he found it difficult to draw a breath. Brickens backed away, near some of the men who seemed frightened by the pit. They were murmuring of a killer that dwelled in there.

"What? What are they saying, Abasi?" the young professor asked and Abasi asked one man what they were talking about. He listened quietly and frowned as the man explained. Brickens apprehension did not quell as he saw Abasi's look change from puzzlement to out right terror, then quickly went to the pit and called down to the men to come back up.

"What is it!" screamed Brickens and grabbed Abasi by the shoulder. The translator looked frightened and spoke in a hallowed voice.

"They said that the voices of the dead cry for vengeance from inside there. They have heard stories of men that encountered a demon, a thief that once roamed this desert. He was a killer, and they fear that his spirit will kill their friends.

"We found something," a heavily accented voice called from the depths. "Pull us up!"

Brickens's fear numbed slightly at this announcement. He waved to one of the cowering men. "The fastest one of you, which is the fastest among you?"

Abasi repeated it in Arabic for those who didn't understand English.

"I sir," a boy wearing a scarf to cover most of his face, brown long sleeves and kaki pants, called out. He approached Brickens when waved over, and some of his blonde hair stuck out from under the cover. His eyes were a light lilac, sharp, unflinching. They were, as one man remarked of him, 'The eyes of a weary merchant who had seen the horrors of the world and committed too many sins.' Brickens saw none of this, nodded to the boy and said quickly, "Do you understand English?"

"Yes." The boy replied, his soft voice stifling the blows that his eyes cast when they fell upon Brickens's face.

"Good, I want you to run to the main camp, it's not too far from here, as fast as your legs can carry you and tell Mr. Drakon, that we've found something. If he doesn't believe you tell him Brickens can attest to the discovery and that he should come at once," Brickens slapped the boy on the shoulder, "Is that clear?"

"Yes." The boy said once more, turned and exited the temple. Abasi watched him cautiously as he left.

"Sir, I have a strange feeling about that boy, there is something dangerous about him."

"No more dangerous then Mr. Drakon, he's a fire breather that one. I wouldn't trust him with my life." Brickens told his interpreter and wandered back over to gaze into the pit. "I hope they hurry, we don't have time to waste."

"Sir, if they should find anything," Abasi said quietly, "I don not wish to touch it sir."

"Fine, fine," Brickens motioned to him as he moved away again from the dark pit feeling sick to his stomach again.

* * *

Deep into the darkness the boy darted, not daring to take off his veil, it would take him to long to put it back on again. He shuddered at the thought of what might happen if his face was seen. He knew very little about the man he was about to meet, but he had heard rumors. Rumors of nightly digging in the valley and of men speaking of monsters in the dark, most were far fetched fables, but even he knew that some lies held an ounce of truth. If someone was digging near the temple, he thought at the time, than it had to be someone who wanted the items that were buried below there.

His pharaoh, his family, could be in danger if anyone were to discover the temple and find the items. His fears had silenced him from his brother and sister; he needed proof first before he could explain things to them. He pushed through the sand, bracing his calves to the pain they were enduring. If this was what it took to learn the truth, then so be it. After all he had dealt with far worse then some pain in his legs.

He could feel the sweat rises as droplets on his back and soak his shirt. The boy reminded himself to take a long bath after this was over, his sister would insist upon it. Licking his wet lips, he halted by the camp and took a long needed breath. He'd seen this place before at a distance. His inquiries in town about where to make a good amount of pay had led him here, and he watched the camp from a high sand dune. But now, he was going inside the camp itself, and he prayed to Horus that he would come out standing, not in a body bag.

Willing his body not to tremble, he marched into the camp and asked in Arabic where Mr. Drakon was. He knew already that the man he was looking for was in a large tent on the far side of the camp. He'd seen him from his hiding spot, never his face, but he knew he was a westerner by the way he dressed. The boy didn't want to arouse suspicion by seeming to know where a man of powers home was. After all here he was a lowly massager, and that was the part he had to play.

The worker he asked pointed him to the tent, and he paid him for his information. Better to keep the man from turning on him later if things didn't work out. The boy dashed to the tent, and wiped his feet before entering. He bowed to two Arabian guards that held guns, and said, "I'm here to see Mr. Drakon. I am to give him a message from Professor Brickens about the excavation."

The guards waved him in, and the young man paced his steps inside. Not to quickly, that would make it seem like he was overly anxious to see Drakon, and might arouse the guards into thinking the boy had more then just a message to give. After all children were used as human bombs, so it was a logical assumption to shoot first and question the corpse later. But if he walked to slow that would also cause the guards to believe he was lying and they would stop him from going in, and might just shoot him if they removed his scarf. So he kept a smooth pace and soon found himself face to face with the man named Drakon.

He was a tall man, and slender, dressed in a loose white shirt that was opened to show some of his chest. As far as the boy could tell, the kaki pants and loose shirt hid the man's muscles, and his long frame reminded the boy of a cobra. Mr. Drakon pushed back his thick blond hair, before putting a camel colored fedora, and stood up, bowing some to the boy, who returned the gesture, and smiled. The smile, the boy noted, did not meet his coal black eyes, which drew in the light and never let it escape. It gave the boy the chills, but he held his ground.

"And what honor have I that a fine young man such as you would honor my presents," Drakon said in a voice that was surprisingly sweet, and kind, and the young man wasn't sure if he was being serious or mocking him. Treating it as the former, to keep his cool, the young messenger bowed again and said quickly.

"Mr. Drakon, Professor Brickens requests your presents at the dig. They have found something there, and he believes that you should be present for it's unveiling."

Drakon tilted his head, then poured some white wine into a glass and held it out to the boy, "Drink? You must be thirsty."

The boy waved away the spirits, "Water if you have it."

Drakon smiled, "A man of morals, I see."

_ If only you knew_, the young man thought and bit his lip, then said, "Will you come?"

Drakon took a long sip of his white wine, and smiled, "In a bit. Tell me something. Do you know what they found?"

"No," the boy admitted, though he had a hunch with the way the men were whispering. "I only know that it was something that made the Professor ask for me to fetch you. And I wish to be paid for this task. If I don't bring you, I won't be paid."

Drakon smiled, "Worried about your family?"

"No, worried about myself," the boy lied. He knew what men like Drakon wanted to hear. Being selfish would be a good thing to them. Drakon's smile tightened some, as if he was trying hard not to laugh at his own private joke.

"As you wish." The boy took a moment to observe the inside of the tent. Drakon had several tables set up, with a few chairs, several different maps of Egypt's valleys covered the walls, along with a cot for sleeping, though it looked like it had not been used. There were also hanging lamps for light, and some computer equipment in the corner. The boy wondered if he would have time to come back and check what was on the hard drives.

"Simple isn't it," Drakon commented and smirked. "I like to travel light. Makes it easier to leave."

Drakon finished the last of his wine and stood up, grabbing a coat that hung down to his waist, and slipped it on. He glanced at the boy, "Shall we go, then?"

The young man nodded and followed the taller man to a waiting jeep. The driver eyed him hostility, but Drakon waved him to dive as the young man sat beside him. The ride was a silent one, Drakon kept looking ahead, whatever he was staring at the young man could not translate. He swallowed some, the tension mounting as they neared the excavation, would they find him out. If Drakon knew, he wasn't indicating that he did. Pulling up to the site, one of the workers rushed up to them, and chattered in Arabic to Drakon who understood. One thing the young man gave Drakon credit for, was that he mastered languages at a rapid pace. He couldn't have been in Egypt very long, and already he had an excellent handle on the native slang.

The young man followed Drakon down inside the temple, and felt the knots in his stomach clench. He walked over to Brickens and pointed, "I brought him."

"You're late," Brickens hissed, and threw him half his pay. The young man didn't care about the money, but he couldn't just take what he got, it would look suspicious, yet making too much of a fuss would also draw the wrong sort of attention.

"I deserve an extra five dollars," the young man stated, "I had to wait for Mr. Drakon."

Brickens looked at Drakon, who just nodded, and the Professor gave him another five dollars to the fifteen he already had. The boy pocked it, and went back into the crowd of workers who were now near the exit. He watched with them as Drakon walked over to the pit, and held his breath.

* * *

"So what did you find?" Drakon asked Brickens as he looked down into the pit.

"We're not sure Deacon," admitted Brickens, and Drakon gave him a glare that could have stripped his flesh from his bone. Brickens quickly back peddled, "I mean Mr. Drakon, Sir."

Drakon nodded slowly, and cast his eyes down into the darkness. "Someone's gone down there?"

"Yes," Bricken explained to him about the workers fears and Drakon smirked.

"They're right to be scared. The way those objects were created, is it any wonder that they're scared?"

"Created?" Brickens asked puzzled, "How do you mean created?"

Drakon met his eyes, and the smile became darker, harsh and evil, "By the blood of ninety-nine men, women and children. Their bodies were boiled down into a soup and then mixed with sacred gold to cast the items."

Brickens paled, "But…I thought that they were just cast, then cursed."

"How do you think the curse came about?" Drakon laughed and Brickens took a step back from the taller man. He swallowed, and started rethinking working for this excavation. Drakon wasn't being serious, people killed, and boiled so that seven items of the Millennium could be created. It was a harsh thing to grasp, beyond barbaric, especially if they were innocent.

Shouts from below caught Brickens attention, and he looked to Abasi who seemed quiet and worried. "What now?"

"They found something."

"One thing." Drakon looked annoyed, and waved the men, shouting in Arabic, his voice hard and barking orders. "Pull them up!"

"Yes," the men replied and started to work the cranes that drew the men in the pit up to the surface.

"Faster," Drakon commanded. From where he stood the young man could hear the excitement in Drakon's voice, and it made him more anxious. Brickens could see Drakon's eyes, the jet black was shining with a frightening light, and they seemed to grow wider as one of the men came close to the top of the pit. As the worker reached the top, Brickens and could see that he was holding a gold ring with several daggers hanging down, and a pyramid with the eye of Horus in the center. Something in the back of Brickens mind began to reel. There was something dark, dangerous about that ring, and he didn't want anything to do with it.

Drakon reached out and took the ring in his hands, and smiled softly, "Well we at last meet."

The worker was still holding the rope as the other men came up. One talked in soft tones to Abasi who nodded and went to Brickens. "Ebo says that there was signs of another person down there before they came down. He thinks they took the other items that were down there."

"Are you certain?" Brickens's looked alarmed, and noticed that Drakon was looking at them.

"The other items?" He inquired.

"Gone," Abasi told him and Drakon looked at the worker that was still holding the rope of the ring. He pulled some at it, but the man did not let go. From where he stood the young man could feel the energy of the ring still beating, but it was weak, and that made him feel safer. Abasi saw a look grow in Drakon's eyes, and tapped the worker on the shoulder.

"Leave it go," he insisted, but the worker shook his head. His eyes were glazed over in a look of mania, and Abasi moved back, fearful of the man.

"No, mine," the man said and pulled his knife intent on killing Drakon. The motion was too fast for the young man to catch it, but Bricken gasped out in horror, as did several other workers. Drakon had grabbed the man's wrist and snapped it, pulling the dagger from him he slit the man from the neck down. The worker screamed, and Drakon pressed the ring to the mans bloody chest. The ring glowed brightly and the man screamed as if being burned by a thousand fires, and Drakon watched calmly as the blood seeped into the ring, making it radiate bright gold. The young man suddenly bolted from the scene as other worker cried out seeing their comrade reduced to ash before their eyes.

* * *

Outside the young man ran as far as he could from the excavation site, making sure the driver didn't see the way he was going and, once far enough away, ducked behind a dune to catch his breath. He stripped off the head wrap, and tied it around his waist. In the cool night of the desert he wiped his tan face and cast his lilac colored eyes into the stars. His blonde hair was slicked with sweat, but he still had to move, this was too important. The ring had been brought back, and a man had just been killed before his eyes. The other items were missing, and he could feel in his gut that no good would come from any of this.

He prayed silently that his sister and brother would listen to him and believe him. Getting up he made his way to a long rode where he parked his bike. Climbing on he let out a deep breath. He thought his hell was over, that with the items buried he could start his life over.

"No rest for the tomb keepers," he muttered, and revved his bike, sending it down the dusty highway.

* * *

"Sir, we can't find the boy!" shouts came from outside. Drakon crouch over the pit, dangling the ring down, and stared with a smirk on his face over at Brickens who was on the other side looking scared.

"So Malik Ishtar escaped. Oh well."

"Ishtar?" Brickens asked and Drakon nodded.

"The brother of Isis Ishtar, a well known political figure here. She's been working on the conservation of the tombs here in Egypt." He smirked, "Her brother was here spying on us, and it seems he knows quiet a bit."

"But…but…what do we do now if they find us! The workers, they'll talk." Brickens said and Drakon smiled

"What workers?" He stood up and looked at the ring, wrapping it in a black cloth of silk, and headed for the exit. Brickens followed him, as the other men were cleaning up, Abasi right behind him. The sun was rising now, casting a harsh red light over the desert, making it become a sea of blood. "The workers that are right now cleaning up!"

Drakon turned and smiled again, the cold look in his eyes made Brickens stop. "What are you thinking Drakon?" The look changed, and it dawned upon Brickens. "You…you mean to murder these men? I can't let you do that! It's wrong it's…"

Drakon looked to Abasi who seemed conflicted. He said, "Just let me get the younger men out if you intend to…"

"I don't think so," Drakon hissed, then pulled out a small pistol and shot Abasi through the back between his shoulders. The translator tumbled head over heels and came to a stop at the bottom of the stairway with a sickening crunch. The shouts of the men below mixed with the surprise shout of horror from Brickens. Before he could protest, Drakon shot him through the chest too, and Brickens fell back into the temple. Some workers charged up, but were shocked when several armed men stood at the entrance and forced them back down.

Drakon got in the jeep, and looked at the leader of the armed men, "Bury them. I want it to look like nothing ever happened on that spot."

"Yes sir!" said the leader and Drakon drove off. Far from the temple, he pulled out his cell phone and called the camp. Here another man answered, "Sir?"

"Are the maps and other items I brought with me secured?"

"Yes Sir, they're on the plane, and we're ready to go." said the man. Drakon smiled.

"Excellent, burn the camp. Leave nothing behind."

"Yes Sir."

Drakon hung up chuckling. His smile only grew as he got to the small airstrip where his private jet was waiting, and he boarded his plane. Touching his newly acquired prize in his pocket he thought of the boy that had come to fetch him.

_ We will meet again Malik Ishtar. We surely will meet again._

The plane took off, and nearing Cairo, Malik felt something in his heart clench hard. He had to jam on his breaks to keep from crashing. Throwing off his helmet, Malik watched the skies and felt a chill run through his blood. Something evil was coming, and he just prayed that the Pharaohs vestal was up to the challenge of stopping it on his own.

* * *

In Domino City Japan, Yuugi Mutou woke up alarmed from the nightmare he had been having. Gripping the covers with his fists, he took some deep breaths and looked out the window. The street was deserted, and yet he had felt like something had been watching him, and laughing at him. Whatever it was, he would have to face it, something inside him was telling him that it would be up to him to stop it.

At the same time Ryou Bakura shut the cold water off in his shower, and sat on the floor, in his pjs sopping wet. His other half, the voice, the thief, had come back into his mind, haunting his dreams. He sat back, remembering the face, remembering the fear that plagued him and for a moment he saw blood on his hands. Covering his face, he prayed silently that it was just bad dreams, but something in his gut told him other wise. If whatever was coming wanted him to become the thief again, they would be surprised, he wasn't going to be a pawn anymore. Even if it meant taking on the thief himself.


	2. Duel 1: A New Game, A New Path

Yugioh is owned by Kazuki Takahashi, Viz LLC, and Weekly Shonen Jump Magazine. All characters are copy write.

AN: I'm breaking these Chapters into Duels. Each Duel is a new Chapter. grins I hope readers enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing this.

**The New Chronicles of Yugioh**

**Duel 1: **A New Game, A New Path!

"This isn't the legend of a special Pharaoh. Everybody has his own story…the story complete in the light. My legend has just started." –Yuugi Mutou

France, a few days prior to the duel of destiny, a young woman with hawk like brown eyes pushed back the strand of her dyed blonde hair. Her white sundress curved to her torso, and flared at her hips, accenting her curves, causing some men to rubber neck to see her. Her dark tan skin gave away the fact that she was a foreigner in the country, but her accent was rather indistinct, so the location of her origin could only be speculated upon. Some thought she was Italian, others felt she had to be of Eastern, or Middle Eastern decent. The woman walked along the Quai de Montebello, just opposite Notre Dame, looking at the book seller's stalls that lined the streets.

Her eyes though searched over tombs and paperbacks for a man with spiked blonde hair. She had been looking for two hours by then, and was starting to feel discouraged, when out of the corner of her eye she spotted him pouring over an old copy of F. Scott Fitzgerald's _The Great Gatsby_. A smile curled her lips and she quickly made her way over to the man.

He was dressed in a red shirt, and light trench coat, obviously not trying to stand out to much. But his tall frame, flame hair, made him the object of many women's inspections. Only when they saw the hard look in his blue eyes, they turned the other way and kept walking. A man made the comment that his sideburns reminded him of the singer Elvis, though the blonde man took no notice of them, he still made a 'Harumph' noise from the back of his throat. As if insulted by the thought that he was trying to look like a particular singer.

The woman looked him over, not at all intimidated by the man, and stood before him calmly as she spoke in his native French.

"Mister Bontecou?"

The man looked up and then back at the book. She tried again. "Mr. Raphael Bontecou?"

"Who wants to know?" Raphael asked and looked up. The woman smiled and handed him a business card.

"My name is Signet and I have an offer for you…"

* * *

"Come on, you ain't got the nerve to beat me!" shouted the spiky haired young man. His blue eyes flashed under his goggles, and he smirked, adding in his native Spanish. "You're mother has stronger pair then you do." 

The man he was cycle racing was twice his size, and could crush him with one fist. He was a monster, with a face that was smashed in by a broken bottle. His eyes were small, and his jaw hung low, reminding Varon of a lowland gorilla. Though, he felt that in saying that he would insult the gorilla. The man's hair hung in long black dreadlocks, and his face was covered in a five o-clock shadow that only made him look more menacing. Several tattoos of different lizards covered his bulging muscles, and his teeth looked like he had never brushed in his life.

They raced around the curve and Varon jammed on the throttle and pushed the cycle, hard, up the hill. His blue eyes blazed with excitement.

"You're nothing you little punk," shouted the big lizard, and Varon extended his middle finger. The man growled ferociously, and purposely slammed his bike into Varon's making Varon veer off onto the grass.

He jammed on his brakes, twisted the front wheel and skidded half way on the road, causing dirt to kick up behind him.

"What the hell!" Varon shouted and clenched his teeth. The man laughed loudly.

"Little boys shouldn't be playing with big men"

Varon smirked, "Yeah I know, guess that means that you'll be going home now, huh?"

The man growled deeply, "You want to die little punk?"

"Better then living in a world with morons like you," Varon shouted back, his blue eyes blazing.

Standing above on a hill over looking the curve of the road, Raphael stood with his arms crossed. Beside him the woman with blonde hair tilted her head, "That's him?"

"Yeah that's Varon," Raphael said with small smile. The boy had not changed he realized.

"You think he will listen to you?" she asked and Raphael pulled off his dark shades, and shrugged.

"He may, but don't expect me to make much head way with him."

The woman nodded and gave Raphael her card then headed down the hill the opposite way.

Below the biker had set his bike on the same side as Varon, his eyes were hard steel and he revved his cycle. Smirking some Varon echoed the feral cycles cry of distruction. Like two rams the cycles shot off, riders heads foreword. The goal was to see the other pushed off the side of the road and into the ditch. Varon smirked as he neared, his eyes glowing like a cats, and millimeters away he swerved. The lizard biker shot to the left and smashed into the railing, his bike flipped over, sending him crashing into the ditch. Varon checked his bike, and glanced back behind him. He glanced over the railing, and saw the man was alive, and crawling up from the hill.

"Might want to check who you challenge next time," Varon smirked as he leaned over the railing. The man reached into his vest and drew out a gun, took aim and fired. Varon felt himself hit the ground like a sack of wet flour, and gasped out.

"Stay down you idiot," a familiar voice said to him.

"Raph?"

"Yeah," Raphael said, and threw him over his shoulder, "Now come on. Let's get out of here, before your friends pals come along."

"Heh, we could take 'em," Varon chortled and Raphael grunted.

"I'd rather not spend the night in Jail with you." He hauled the younger man over the other side of the road, and slid down to a small embankment where his corvette was waiting for him. Varon let out a low whistle.

"Sweet."

Rapheal shrugged, "Get in."

"Alright, quit nagging me," Varon rolled his eyes and added in Spanish, "Mother hen."

"What did you call me?"

"A wise proud man," Varon lied, and Raphael smirked knowing that the younger man was covering. "That's what I thought."

The two drove in silence as they headed back for the main road.

"So what are you doing here anyway?" Varon asked fixing his goggles onto the top of his head. "And how did you find me?"

Rapheal made a guttural noise, "Like I couldn't."

"Lots of Cruz's around you know," Varon stated with a nod. "This is Spain."

"And they're aren't that many Varon's living in Madrid," Raphael pointed out. "And you were dumb enough to have yourself listed in the phone book. Besides seems you've made a name for yourself racing."

"Yeah so?" Varon shrugged off the comment. "Better then normal work, you know. What's a guy like me gonna do behind a desk anyway?"

"Are you saying normal work is bad?" Raphael asked, raising an eyebrow. Varon cracked up laughing.

"You saying you go normal work?"

"Yes."

"Like what?" Varon grinned, "Postal work?"

"I write freelance articles, doesn't pay a lot but it keeps a roof over my head," Raphael remarked responsibly. Varon went quiet. He was always the responsible of the trio, and Varon respected him for that. If anything he looked up to Raphael as a brother, someone that was there for him.

Using the silence as an opening he flipped Varon the card.

"Eh, what's this?" he looked at the thin white bit of paper, and read it, "Swan Operation Systems." He glanced at Raphael, "Some sort of new company you working for?"

Raphael nodded, "And if you're smart, one that you'd like to work for too."

"Why?"

Raphael smiled just a bit, "Because it would get you out of this place, and give you the chance to actually make up for what we did. Think the sister would like that?"

Varon gave him a smile, Raph knew exactly how to pitch things to him, "Yeah. I think she might. Tell me more."

* * *

Russia, exactly one month before the duel of destiny; Amelda Klarić breathed out into wind, and held his cup of coffee in his hands to warm them. His eyes were closed, and he pushed his red bangs out of his eyes. 

_Why am I here?_ He wondered cracking open his lids to look down into the bubbling hot liquid. Steam rose out and he inhaled the aroma letting his body be enveloped by the warmth. _This is not my home, not my country. And I have been doing nothing with myself but wandering. My place in this world is gone. What is there left for me, anyway?_

"Man do you ever smile?" A cheerful voice made Amelda sit up some and look out over his coffee. He did not smile, did not show any outer physical change to the arrival of the familiar man that stood before him, but inside he was smiling some. Varon stood at the edge of the café, leaning on the small fence, in a warm corduroy jacket.

"Hey how do you stay warm around here? It's summer and it's still freezing like a witches tit." His voice was full of pout, but his blue eyes were smiling. Amelda sipped his coffee.

"If you don't like it here, then you should go home, as I am. After I finish drinking."

"Mind if I sit with you?"

"I don't care, you can if you want," Amelda said softly, and set the cup down again as Varon twisted a seat around and sat backwards.

"Aren't you going to ask me what brings me here?"

"No," Amelda said starting to get up. "It would be a waste of time to ask questions of that nature. You wouldn't have come looking for me unless something was bothering you. And you would not have found me with out help." He glanced around at the crowd of passersby, and searched them for a familiar squared jawed face. He saw it soon enough, beside a woman with tan skin and blonde hair. "So Raphael is here too. Is that woman his paramour?"

"Her?" Varon asked, and Amelda nodded his head, shoving his hands in his long wool summer coat. Varon waved his hand and shook his head, "Nah, she's…well we, me and Raph, work for her."

"You do?" Amelda asked, "Who is she?"

Varon smiled, "Sit down and I'll tell you."

Amelda sat and listened.

* * *

China, two weeks before the Duel of destiny, in Hong Kong at a party Vivan Wong, the Duel Queen, laughed happily as she described to a group of sponsors her latest win. Her black hair was put up high, and the red dress she wore caught the light and made her curves shimmer. She giggled as she took a drink of sparkling water, something she adored, "And then I got out my Lady Dragon, and it was all over. That Russian didn't know what had hit him." 

"Bravo!" shouted one man.

"Well done, Ms. Wong," said another and the third took her hand and kissed it.

"You are truly an enchantment," He grinned at her in a way that made her shiver some, and pull away her hand.

"Thank you." She set down her drink. "I think I'm feeling a bit tired. Excuse me gentlemen."

The men made way and she waved at them, "Tootles."

Vivian made her way quickly up a staircase, away from the main floor. Something about the way the last man had been looking at her gave her the chills. She was nearly at the top when she felt a hand reach out and grab her. Turning around, she saw the man that had been kissing her hand. He was bigger then she had remembered, and his grip was far stronger. She smiled weakly at him.

"Um, hello again."

He grinned, "Ms. Wong. I was wondering if you would like some company."

"No, no, I'm quiet okay," Vivian said sweetly, "Mr…"

"Yashi," the man said coming up closer to her and blocking her exit. "Isaac Yashi."

Vivian gave him a charming smile, "Mr. Yashi, really I'm quiet…"

"Call me Isaac," he leaned against her and Vivian tried to move away, only he pinned her to the wall.

"Mr. Isaac," she said shifting, "You're starting to hurt me. Now please let me pass."

The smile terrified her, and Yashi reached around her back, pushing his hips against hers, and cooing into her ear, "But I don't want to let you go Vivian. You're amazing, and I want to…"

"Ms. Wong?" Vivan glanced down to see the figure of a woman in white standing near them on the staircase. Yashi turned around and saw her, scowled and asked, "What do you want?"

The woman with blonde hair moved up, her brown eyes narrowed and a chill ran through the man. Something about her seemed dangerous, he moved away from Vivian. "Ms. Wong I wish to speak with you. Can we talk alone?"

Vivian sighed lightly with relief and gave Yashi a smile, "Fans, you see, always wanting to talk."

She moved away from him, down to the woman who she whispered a quiet 'Thank you' to, and retreated from the man. When they were alone in a small sitting room Vivan thanked the woman repeatedly, then said, "I don't know you do I."

"No you don't," the woman said and pulled out her card, "But I know you, and I want you as part of my team."

"Team?" Vivian asked, and stared at the card. The woman nodded. "What sort of team?"

"One that will give you the chance to duel with some of the best duelist ever," the woman said and Vivan stood and listened.

* * *

Tokyo Japan, one week before the Duel of Destiny, and the heat of summer is broiling the city. In her small apartment Mai Kujaku sat brushing out her newly washed hair. Her violet eyes took in the news report, and she smiled softly. 

"In local news, the Kaiba Corporation has officially declared that it will host an annual Kaibaland Grand Prix for Duel Monster fans. This Grand Prix will not be part of the normal Duel Monsters Association tournaments. Mr. Kaiba has said since the first Grand Prix was such a success, additional tournaments will be scheduled. The dates are to be determined but fans are hoping for another great match up for their local hero Yugi Mut…"

She clicked off the tv set and sat down flipping through her magazines.

_God, what's the matter with me,_ Mai thought and flung the magazine back on the glass coffee table. Everything seemed impossible now. _After what I did with Dartz, I wouldn't be surprised if they never wanted to see my face again._

She stood up, seeing her reflection in the glass case which held her trophies, and she ran her fingers across. Sighing Mai rested her head on the glass and sighed, "What am I going to do. How do I get back to where I was? I can't go to them for help, I don't want to look weak."

She raised her head when she heard a loud rapping on her front door. "Huh?"

The raping issued again, and Mai walked quickly to the door, "Coming." Peeking out though the small eyehole, she saw a blonde haired woman, dressed in a long jean skirt, and white peasant blouse. The white choker she wore stood out over her tan skin.

"Can I help you?" Mai asked cautiously.

"Kujaku-san?" the woman asked, blinking her hawk eyes, and slipping a card through the mail slot. "Wong-san gave me this address. My name is Signet Zahur though most just call me Signet. I came to speak to you about an offer. Wong-san said you would find it interesting."

Mai stared at the woman, then picked up the card, and read it over. Vivian had printed on it, "Take the offer Mai, it will be fun working with you."

She frowned some, then asked through the door, "Why would I want to take this offer?"

Signet smiled, "I believe I can help you Kujaku-san. I know right now you fear returning to dueling. I think I can make you want to return to that world, and become stronger in the process. But you must take the first step."

"And how do you know anything about me?" Mai asked suspiciously. She was being overly careful since there was a chance of someone trying to find her and get her back for stealing souls for Doom. Signet smiled softly at her from behind the door.

"Shadi told me much about you. He was on the blimp during Battle City. He said that your heart was pure, but your soul was lost. Do you wish to find it again? I can help."

_Shadi_ the name sent a wave of calm down through her soul. She knew the name; Yugi had spoken of him to her once after Battle City, before they landed. He was the keeper of the Millenum items. Mai slowly opened the door, and stared at Signet.

"What do I get out of this?" she asked calmly, and Signet grinned.

"The return of your heart and soul," Signet said offering her hand to Mai. Mai hesitantly took it and let her inside the door.

* * *

Domino City Japan, three weeks after the Duel of Destiny; Yugi Mutou sat on his bed and looked at his cards. His thumb rubbed over the image of Dark Magician, and a small smile came up over his face. 

"Yugi," his mother called from down stairs. "Time for school!"

"Okay coming Kaa-san," Yugi called back and put his deck into his backpack, then hurried down the steps into the kitchen. His grandfather was already getting ready to go down and open the shop.

"Ah good morning Yugi," Suguroku said and Yugi grinned.

"Morning Jii-chan," he quickly took his seat, clasped his hands together and said, "Itadaki-masu" before eating his breakfast. His grandfather laughed.

"In a hurry today?"

Yugi nodded, and wiped his mouth, "Yeah, I want to be early to practice with Jounouchi-kun."

"Dueling? Again," his mother sighed. "If you spent half of the time you used dueling to do your homework…"

Suguroku laughed, "My dear, calm down. He does fine in his studies."

His daughter-in-law swung around brandishing her chopsticks like they were a rapier, "Don't you start, Dad. You instigated this…" Yugi covered his mouth to hide his giggled, "and you young man, don't wolf down your food like that. I don't cook so you can chomp on it like some sort of hound dog."

Yugi swallowed, "Yes Kaa-san." He ate slower, and glanced up at his grandfather. "Has anyone applied since you put up the help wanted sign?"

"Humm?" Suguroku looked up from the newspaper, "Well no, not really. But I have a good feeling about today. Speaking of which, would you mind flipping over the open sign as you go out Yugi?"

"Sure thing," Yugi got up, "Gochisou-sama" he said before thanking his mother and grandfather, then hurrying out the door. Mrs. Mutou sighed and shook her head.

"He's so energetic."

"He's happy," Suguroku said and smiled in a knowing way, "Be grateful for that."

Downstairs Yugi put on his sneakers, and tied them tight, before racing out the door. He glanced at his watch, worried that he was late for the bus, got half way down the block before he realized he didn't flip the sign and ran all the way back dropping his back pack.

"Oh man, I'm going to be late," Yugi said panting some. _Other Me used to remind me of these things. Now I'm going to be late for the bus..._

He turned and banged directly into a young woman who was standing behind him. Both fell to the ground onto their rear ends.

"Ow," both cried out then quickly looked back at each other asking, "Are you okay?"

Yugi blushed seeing the girl had her skirt hanging between her legs, and holding onto his backpack. "Oh I'm so sorry," he got up and extended his hand to help her too her feet. "I really am."

"That's okay," the girl blushed, "I was running too quickly."

She glanced down at the backpack in her hands, took his hand and blushed harder. "Um, this is yours I think?"

She bowed some, "I found it when I was walking this way. You had dropped it."

Yugi took the bag back and smiled at the girl. When he got a good look at her he found heat rising to his cheeks. She was as tall as he was, maybe an inch or two taller, with dark purple hair that was nearly black, and deep midnight blue eyes that smiled out at him. She was dressed in a pink sweater turtleneck, and a jean skirt, with a pink butterfly clip in her hair. The young woman smiled at him.

"Thanks, I…" Yugi started then looked at his watch. "Oh no! I'm going to be late." He bowed, "Thank you again for returning this." Then he ran past her and raced to the bus. The girl grinned and watched him as he disappeared. Racing quickly to the bus, Yugi jumped on just as the doors were closing, and he let out a sigh of relief. He prayed that he would make it to school on time. Looking around for a seat, Yugi pushed his way past several taller seniors from different high schools.

"Excuse me," he said trying not to step on other people's feet as he walked. Someone tripped him and he crashed to the ground, making some fashionable girls giggle. He blushed, even though he was a famous duelist now, that still didn't mean he wasn't teased by people who didn't pay attention to the world of Duel Monsters. After the tournaments he still went back to being little Yugi Mutou.

"Here," a voice said, and Yugi looked up to see a tall American standing in front of him, hand out to help him up. The man had on a white t-shirt with black letters saying, "Just Do it" with the Nike swish, a pair of faded black jeans, white worn out tennis shoes, and a army green jacket. His hair was a strange blue gray color, that stood up in spikes and his gray eyes seemed to twinkle a bit. He had the look of a man that hadn't shaved in a day or so, and there was a rebellious air around him. Yugi took his hand and found that the man was rather strong.

"You okay little dude?" he asked in a heavily accented American voice. Yugi nodded.

"Yes I'm okay," he rubbed his palms. "A little bruised though."

The man chuckled, "Hey happens. Come on you can sit by me." The man led him back over to his seat, which had a large bag on it, and shifted it over so Yugi could sit down.

"I'm Jerick, Jerick Rivers." The man said and Yugi nodded.

"Mutou Yugi."

"Hey cool, you're that duelist kid aren't you?"

Yugi nodded, "Yes."

"Well it's a big honor to meet you Yugi," Jerick laughed. "Man I never thought I'd meet someone like you. You know someone famous. Is Kaiba really as tall as he seems on TV?"

Yugi laughed, "Yes he is."

"I guess you're going to school huh?"

He nodded, and noticed the bag; Jerick followed his line of sight, "Oh my stuff man. I tend to travel around a lot. Freelance photography, it's the shit man."

Yugi looked at him a bit awkwardly and grinned, "Well I'm glad you like it. What are you here to take pictures of?"

"Oh just people," Jerick shrugged, "Whatever I can sell. If I get somethin' good I sell it right away. Best way to earn a living while you're on the road man."

Yugi smiled, he didn't know what to say, but was glad when the bus pulled to a stop a block away from the high school. As he got up he waved good by to Jerick, "See you around Rivers-san."

Jerick waved goodbye as well and smirked, "Catch you soon enough Yugi."

­

* * *

"Yugi!" Jounouchi shouted seeing his small best friend race to the school gates. "Man where have you been?" 

"Sorry, Jii-chan wanted me to turn over the sign, and I forgot to and had to run back. Then I dropped my backpack, and bumped into a girl, and…" Yugi tried to explain and Jounouchi spun him around quickly.

"Okay enough of the explination Yug," He laughed, "come on lets just go have some fun. Honda and Anzu are waiting for us."

Yugi grinned, "Okay."

They headed inside the yard to where the Junior class lined up, Jounouchi grinned as he stuck his hands in his pockets, "So you ran into a girl huh?"

Yugi nodded and blushed.

"Was she cute?"

"I guess," he looked away and then added, "Oh and some guy on the bus named River-san helped me when I tripped."

"Rivers?" Jounouchi asked as they came over to where their friends were sitting talking with Ryuji Otogi. "Weird name."

"What is?" Anzu asked as they came over and she waved at Yugi, "Yugi, Good morning."

"Hey," Honda nodded and grinned, "Yug are you still going to come over and teach my neighbor how to play?"

Yugi nodded, "Of course."

Otogi chuckled, "If anyone can teach them it's Yugi. So what was that about meeting some guy on the bus?"

"Oh," Yugi shrugged and pulled out his deck from his backpack. "Just a photographer, he said his name was Jerick Rivers."

Otogi frowned some, "American?"

"Yes," Yugi nodded and Otogi crossed his arms. "Otogi-kun, what's the matter?"

"Just what did he look like?"

Yugi thought for a moment, "He had bluish gray spiked hair, and gray eyes, and he was dressed in a t-shirt and jeans, and a green army jacket."

Otogi closed his bright green eyes and licked his lips, "Yugi, don't go near that guy. He's paparazzi, and has been looking to take pictures of famous duelist."

"Huh?" Jounouchi looked confused, "What are you talkin' about?"

Otogi flicked back a loose bit of his long black hair, being a senior he had a bit of leniency from the teachers, and tended to dress out of code. He smirked some feeling a bit proud of the fact that he knew more about the business then the others. "Don't you know? A lot of duelists from the states have been groomed. Like Pop stars. They're big names and bigger game if you get a shot of them in a private moment. No doubt he knows who you are Yugi. What a scoop to get the great Mutou Yugi in a really private moment."

Anzu frowned at the way Otogi gestured, "Yugi is not like that Otogi."

Otogi laughed, "Every guy is Anzu. Come on now, it's the facts of life." He flipped his hair. "Anyway, just watch yourself Yugi. Don't talk to that lowlife okay?"

Yugi nodded as Otogi walked away, his black pony tail swinging behind him in the wind. Honda shook his head and Jounouchi sniffed, rubbing his nose. "Can you believe that guy? I mean come on. No offense Yug, but why would anyone want to catch you in a private moment like that?"

"Yeah," Jounouchi echoed, and glanced over at Anzu who was flushing some. "Unless it was a girl's magazine" He laughed and Anzu shot him a sharp look. Yugi flushed red, and looked down.

"I'm not built for those magazines Jounouchi-kun and you know it."

"Eh, some girls just like 'em small and short," Jounouchi joked, and Anzu looked at Yugi gently.

"Don't listen to them Yugi, you're wonderful just the way you are." He blushed deeply and nodded.

"Yeah, Yug," Honda smiled, "you know we're just kidding with you."

"Kidding about what?" a tall white haired boy walked over. Yugi smiled when he saw the boy and waved.

"Bakura-kun, good morning. How are you?"

Ryou Bakura smiled and waved back, his white hair hung down to just above his shoulders, and his uniform jacket, which normally was fully buttoned, was tied around his waist. He grinned at his friends and hurried over. "Not much. I actually just got here."

"Hey what's going on," Jounouchi looked at Ryou suspiciously and waved his hand up and down by Ryou. "You're dressed weird."

"Weird?" Ryou asked and looked over himself. "How?"

"The jacket," Jounouchi pointed out and Ryou laughed. "Oh well you see…" He scratched his cheek some, and blushed. "I had a bit of an accident and…"

"Ryou-kun!" a girl's voice came wafting over, and Ryou turned around smiling. The young woman that ran up was as tall as Anzu with green hair and brown eyes. She smiled at Ryou, in her arms was a soccer ball. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Ryou laughed rubbing his head. "Just a little tear, I'll mend it in the bathroom before class."

"You sure? I could do it for you, you know," she smiled just a bit, and Ryou turned away. The others watched with surprised looks at the couple. The girl looked down as Ryou shook his head "Okay well then I'll see you at lunch."

The girl walked way bouncing the soccer ball, and kicking it to another girl who was standing in a group. Honda glanced at Ryou and gapped, "Bakura, do you know who you were just talking to?"

Bakura nodded some, "Um, Asabi-chan?"

Honda grabbed Bakura by the shoulders and shook his head, "That was Asabi Mayumi, the head of the girl's soccer team. One of the best players ever! She's been scouted by the Women's Soccer League to play for the National team! How do you even know her?"

Ryou blushed and chuckled some, "Well actually we met this summer."

"You did," Yugi said and smiled, "where?"

"The park near my apartment," Ryou explained smiling. "She hit me on the head with a baseball."

Jounouchi and Honda cast each other puzzled looks, wondering if the ball rattled something in Ryou's brain.

"And after that we just got to know each other," Ryou said with a grin.

"So you two are friends now," Anzu grinned and Ryou shook his head.

"Not quite."

"Wha? You sure you didn't get beaned too hard Bakura?" Jounouchi asked, scratching his head. "She just came over here asking if you were okay."

"Yes, because I fell against a fence and ripped my pants catching her ball." Ryou said smiling and blushing some.

"So, you're not friends but you caught her ball?" Honda asked confused and Anzu rolled her eyes while Yugi giggled.

"Well that's not quite right either," Ryou sweat dropped and scratched his cheek some. Honda and Jounouchi exchanged glances.

"Well either you are friends with her or you're not," Honda said in a knowing manner, "You can't have it both ways."

Jounouchi nodded, as Anzu sighed and said, "She's his girlfriend."

"Or you would have to be her boyfriend," Jounouchi added, and Anzu covered her face as Yugi tried to quiet the giggles. Just then both boys blinked and looked at Bakura who was nodding his head.

"Whaaaa!" they shouted and Bakura's blush deepened as he nodded again.

"Wow, you're dating Mayumi-san?" Yugi asked and grinned at his friend. Ryou laughed some nervously, he was still getting used to the idea.

"Well yes. We started to go out over the summer, and um, well…ahem…"

Yugi grinned and glanced over at Honda who was trying not to cry. Anzu patted his back and Jounouchi was trying to get him to have a stiff upper lip. "Come on man, don't cry."

"But I want a girl too, why is it that Yugi gets all the babes? Vivian, those girls at the mall, that babe at the beach, those triplets…"

Yugi blushed red.

"Cheer up, Yug doesn't always have babes going after him." Jounouchi said knowingly and Honda stood up.

"Your right, for one thing there's Rebecca," he said and Anzu chuckled some. "She's to young."

"Yeah and Anzu's another…Even though she's got a nice pair of…" Jounouchi got out, before Anzu smacked him over the head with her bag. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Pervert," she grabbed hold of Yugi and Bakura. "Come on you two lets get to class."

Class flew by quickly, and before Yugi knew it, it was the end of the day. He grabbed his things and headed out for the shoe lockers. Anzu was already waiting for him and smiled when she saw him. When he asked her if she could come with him to Honda's she shook her head and noted that she had work. Yugi looked down, and Anzu smiled some, promising to come and visit on Friday. She winked, "We can have fun then."

Yugi blushed and she waved as she left, just then Jounouchi caught up with him there.

"Hey Yug, mind if I tag along with you?" he asked. Yugi grinned and nodded.

"Sure. With more players it should be more fun. I'm just going to have to stop off at the game shop okay? I need to get a starter pack for Aiko-chan."

"Aiko?" Jounouchi asked, and Yugi nodded as he tied up his shoes.

"Yeah that's Honda-kun's neighbor," he held up nine fingers then went back to tying the other shoe. "She's nine."

"Ah!" Jounouchi nodded, as Honda walked up to them. Jounouchi teased, "Going after younger girls I see."

"Shut up," Honda shot back. "Don't forget your sister qualifies as a younger girl."

Jounouchi glared, "Don't even go there…"

Honda scratched his chin, "Who knows, with you and Yugi always dueling so much, she may decide to pick up learning. And who better to teach her then her big brother's dearest friend."

Jounouchi suddenly pounced on Honda and twisted his arm behind his back saying, "Yeah, you try to _teach_ my sister, and I'll do a bit of _teaching _on you!"

Otogi shook his head as he came around the outer door, and peeked inside, "Hey come on you two, no fighting in the hallways."

"Awww, we're not fighting," Jounouchi smiled, and let go of Honda. "I'm just teaching him a lesson, right Hiroto."

"Yeah sure," Honda muttered rubbing his sore arm. Otogi glanced at Yugi.

"Mind if I walk with you?"

"Um, sure." Yugi said surprised that Otogi wanted to come with them. He smiled, and followed behind Honda who walked along side Jounouchi. As they got to his home Yugi let out a sigh, even though he could hear his friends chattering behind him.

"Hey Yug, what's wrong?" Jounouchi asked, and Yugi shrugged.

"Don't know, just feels a bit weird having you guys follow me like this," Yugi admitted. "Is something bothering you?"

"Huh? Us?" Otogi asked and they all quickly commented that they were all okay. Yugi nodded slowly and pushed open the door.

"Alright then, I'll be right back." He ducked inside and Jounouchi let out a puff of air.

"Man," he shook his head and looked at Otogi. "You sure that guy's gonna follow him?"

Otogi nodded. He had met with Honda and Jounouchi during lunch out in the hallway, and showed them several shots in magazines that Rivers had taken; especially the ones of several famous duelist that were doing things that could be deemed lured.

"But Yugi don't do stuff like that!" Jounouchi had exclaimed as Otogi shook his head.

"Doesn't matter, so long as he's made a name for himself, Rivers will find something to make him look dirty. He's really good at that."

"Even a squeaky clean guy like Yugi?" Honda asked. "I mean, Yug's the type of guy that wouldn't even watch porn."

Jounouchi caught a laugh and forced it into a cough when he heard that, feeling a bit glad that he didn't tell Honda that he had lent the tape that Honda had lent him to Yugi, and also that Yugi's jii-chan had gotten rid of it. Otogi looked over at Jounouchi who waved it off as "allergies."

"Riiiight," Otogi said, and looked at Honda. "Anyway, point is, even with a guy like Yugi, Rivers would find something. And, especially because Yugi is so clean, anything could damage his rep."

"Then we gotta find this guy and teach him not to go picking on our pal," Jounouchi punched his fist into his palm. Honda nodded, "Right."

"Exactly, so we go with Yugi home, and we keep an eye out for this creep and make sure he gets the message loud and clear." Otogi said. Normally he didn't like violence all that much, but this was no time to dodge the issue. Rivers, he knew, would stop at nothing to get a shot. Otogi was already feeling a bit on edge when he heard a noise from around the corner and turned fast to see a blonde woman walking towards a waiting car on the other side of the road.

"Huh, just my imagination," Otogi shook his head and leaned back against the Kame Game shop watching the people walk by. From her car Signet gazed at the game shop, the man seated beside her was years younger and barely out of high school. His light brown hair and keen green eyes made him a cobra.

"So that's the guy?" he asked her and she nodded. "And I'm just gonna have one shot at this right?"

"Yes," Signet replied. "So make sure you give it your all."

Inside Yugi hurried into the back stock room and found a starter deck.

"Yeah this will be good," He said smiling, got up, turned and saw the purple haired girl standing in the door way. Startled he nearly dropped the cards. "Oh, Hello again, can I help you?"

The girl let out a melodic laugh, and grinned, "I'm sorry I must have startled you again."

Yugi felt a flush rise to his face, _she remembered this morning. Oh, I must seem like a goof to her._ He looked down, "Um, excuse me. I have to go now."

"Yuugi?" his grandfather's voice made him lift his head up, and he took in the girl's face, which he figured to be western, and blushed more realizing that he was looking at her lips. Suguroku ducked his head around the corner, "Ah I see you've met my new helper. This is Speltman-san."

"Pleased to meet you Speltman-san," Yugi bowed some and she followed then smiled.

"You can just call me Dark, Yugi-san."

Yugi smiled some, "Okay Dark-san, pleased to meet you."

"Dark is a college student at Domino University, a freshman I believe. She's going to be working for me from now on. So I want you two to get to know each other," Suguroku said kindly and Dark smiled shyly at Yugi.

"That shouldn't be a problem Mutou-san."

Yugi felt a hot flash cover his face, "Nope shouldn't be a problem at all Jii-chan. Um I have to go now." Yugi slipped past Dark who made way for him. He stared at her a moment when he saw that they were almost the same height and she could look him dead in the eye. He swallowed, and hurried to the door where the others were waiting.

"Bye!" Dark shouted, "Nice running into you again."

Yugi grinned at the comment and nodded, and was just about to leave when his mother appeared on the stairway. "Yugi, wait a minute would you. I need you to mail out some letters for me. And we're having Dark-san for dinner tonight so be home early."

"Um, Yes Kaa-san," Yugi said casting a quick look at the door, hoping his friends could wait a bit longer.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Outside Otogi was glancing in through the window and grinned when he saw Dark, "Not bad."

"Huh?" Jounouchi looked in, and nodded, "Yeah I guess so. She's pretty small though."

Honda laughed, "What you're not into small girls Jounouchi?"

"Nah, they're okay, so long as they don't go around kicking people," Jounouchi cracked and Honda nearly smacked him.

"She's got a nice shape," commented a voice from behind them, and the guys turned around to see Jerick Rivers standing in back of them. He smiled in a way that made Jounouchi want to pound him right there. "So you boys friends of Yugi's?" he asked and Honda made a sniffing noise.

"Who wants to know?"

"I'm a photographer," Jerick said holding up his camera, and then held out three business cards. They took them; Otogi looked at his, Honda shoved his in his pocket, and Jounouchi just crumbled it up. Jerick smiled, "I see you're not the type to like to have your pictures taken."

"Sure I'd like a few head shots," Otogi said carefully, "but not if they wind up in some stinking tabloid."

Jerick's smile grew tighter, "Why, am I not surprised someone like you wouldn't want that, Otogi-san."

"You know him?" Honda asked slowly and Jerick grinned.

"Sure do, he made for some nice pics in the states." Jerick held up his camera. "Now how would you boys like to earn some cash?"

"How?" Jonouchi asked and Jerick chuckled. Jounouchi clenched his fist; it was taking all his will power to not hit this SOB. Otogi clamped tight on his shoulder.

"What makes you think we want to work for you?" Otogi said glaring at Jerick. "How exactly would we be helping you?"

Jerick laughed and tapped his nose. "By providing me with a few opportune shots of your little friend," he concluded by leaning close to Jounouchi, "You know shots that would make his fans scream; The rebellious side of Yugi Mutou, the side that tends to rearrange peoples idea of him."

"Man, you better get out of my face before I do some rearranging of my own," Jounouchi gave Rivers a hard shove that sent the man sliding backwards.

"Hey!"

"You think we would work for slime like you," Honda said roughing him up some, "you've got another thing coming to you."

Otogi spun him around, "We eat sleazy jerks like you for breakfast."

Jounouchi shoved him again, "So if you know what's good for you. You'll get out of here. Now."

Jerick backed up, stumbled and landed in a puddle of stagnant sloppy water. His whole backside was wet and he looked up at the group of young men. They glared down like three birds of prey ready to strike.

"Who are you guys?" He said, anger billowing up inside. Jounouchi laughed and flicked his nose with his thumb.

"Heh, we're the good guys. And we ain't gonna let you mess with our pal Yug."

Honda nodded hard, crossing his arms, and looking imposing, "So you better stay away if you know what's good for you."

Otogi leaned over the other two boys' shoulders and leered in a way that made him look a bit on the demonic side. "Or else you'll find out how bad we can make it for you in this town, little man."

Jerick nodded, stood up, and sloshed away glaring. They watched him till he was out of site then high-fived one another for doing such a good job. In the car Signet smiled, "Protectors of the weak."

"What?" her companion asked and she shook her head. "Nothing. But that Rivers man, we'll have to keep an eye on him."

She looked out her window and saw Yugi coming out of the game shop, smiling she said, "Now is the time. Get going."

The young man nodded, and she turned the car around and drove towards the park.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

"Did you see that guy's face?" Otogi was saying to Jounouchi as they crossed though the park. The trio had explained to Yugi what had happened outside, and Yugi felt a bit sheepish. He could protect himself, he knew it, but his friends were always going to look out for him, and he felt grateful for that.

"Do you think he'll show up again?" Yugi asked, and Honda shrugged.

"I don't know."

"But if he does," Jounouchi said making a fist and punching it into his hand. "We'll deal with 'em."

Yugi shook his head, "You guys don't need to go that far with it you know. I can just…"

"You can just what?" Jounouchi asked, "Pay him off like you tried to with that jerk Ushio? No way Yug, we're not gonna let you deal with a guy like that by yourself."

"Thanks Jounouchi but…"

Otogi quickly cut in feeling that the conversation would only lead to nothing but trouble, "Hey Yugi, who was the girl in there with you?"

Yugi blushed, "Oh that's Jii-chan's new assistant, Dark-san. She's a college student."

"Really?" Honda asked. "You know I could pass as a college student…"  
Otogi laughed, "Trust me Honda, she is totally out of your league."

"Oh like she's in yours," Honda shot back.

"Yeah she is," Otogi started to say when Yugi stopped dead in his tracks. Standing on a rock to the right of their path was a young man, with brown hair and wearing a leather blazer. He was shuffling some cards and had a duel disk on his right arm. The young man looked up when he heard them stopping and smiled, "Yugi Mutou?"

"Yes?" Yugi asked and the young man jumped off the large bolder and landed in front of them. He bowed some, tosses Yugi a duel disk and opened his duel disk sending the bat looking projectors out from under the disks body.

"My name is Michael, I'm a duelist. I was asked to test you. Prepare to Duel me Yugi Mutou, and prepare to loose."


End file.
